Legacy Tradition
by Aye436
Summary: Después de un año lleno de aventuras el nuevo trío dorado se dispone a iniciar su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero como a sus padres, los problemas parecen perseguirlos a su paso, más cuando se le añade un legado de tradición que requiere todas sus habilidades mágicas para protegerlo. Mientras que nuevas fuerzas oscuras parecen crecer en el mundo entero.


_¡Hola, de nuevo!_

_¿Me extrañaron? Espero que no haya sido así del todo. Aunque yo les voy a confesar que sí, los extrañé. Estoy súper contenta por re emprender esta aventura con ustedes, les agradezco la paciencia que han mostrado conmigo, con mi locura y con el "nuevo" mundo que generé a partir de nuestro querido mundo mágico de Harry Potter que creó JK hace 15 años atrás. Cada vez estamos más cerca de revivir una aventura original de ese mundo (se aproxima la película de Newt Scamander), ¿no están ansiosos? Hace nada ya anunciaron a los protagonistas de _A Casual Vacancy_, por lo que me muero de ansias de saber sobre Newt Scamander pronto._

_Este fic es sólo una especie de homenaje a ese mundo al que por tantos años nos adentramos (y lo seguimos haciendo). Así que espero que esta travesía que, como dije en Next Generation, recién comienza sea de su agrado._

_Sin ninguna otra cosa que relatar por mi parte…_

_*_Me aclaro la garganta y apunto con mi varita a la pantalla* _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…_

* * *

_**Summary:**__ Después de un año lleno de aventuras el nuevo trío dorado se dispone a iniciar su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero como a sus padres, los problemas parecen perseguirlos a su paso, más cuando se le añade un legado de tradición que requiere todas sus habilidades mágicas para protegerlo. Mientras que nuevas fuerzas oscuras parecen crecer en el mundo entero._

_**Dsiclaimer:**__ Los nombres y lugares de Harry Potter© son propiedad de Warner Bros., Little Brown y de la "Reina" J. K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el tiempo y… jugar con ellos._

* * *

«Sabrás que para ti no habrá descanso,  
La paz no está contigo, tampoco la fortuna:  
El signo así lo ordena.  
Te pagan bien los astros esta guerra:  
Por más breve que sea la cuenta de tu vida,  
Pequeña no será.»

—_José Saramago, Signo de Escorpión_

* * *

**EL LEGADO DE MERLÍN**

Scorpius Malfoy miró por la ventana de la recámara que estaba ocupando en casa de sus abuelos maternos, la vista daba hacia una de las playas francesas que él consideraba como una de las más hermosas que jamás había visto. El lugar era tranquilo y acogedor. El abuelo Hyperion había sido el diseñador y arquitecto de la casa en la que Scorpius y sus padres estaban pasando las vacaciones, algo que se notaba de inmediato al ver estilo y los intricados detalles medievales que le había añadido al lugar. El lugar que más le gustaba de toda aquella vieja y lujosa casona era la pequeña biblioteca que había en el segundo piso, justo al lado del despacho de su abuelo. Había encontrado aquella habitación a sus cinco años, cuando había ido a visitar a sus abuelos en las vacaciones, desde ese entonces se había vuelto uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, cada que iba de visita tenía la costumbre de reunirse con su abuelo por las tardes para leer uno de sus libros o cuentos favoritos, algo que se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre ellos. El chico soltó un suspiro mientras se volvía para terminar de ordenar sus pertenencias que había llevado consigo para esas vacaciones. Hacía por lo menos dos años en los que el chico no visitaba a sus abuelos, por lo que esperaba que su cita con su abuelo aún siguiera en pie. Algo que diferenciaba a los abuelos Greengrass de los Malfoy era que los primeros parecían no darle importancia al hecho de que el año anterior Scorpius hubiese sido seleccionado en la Casa de Gryffindor en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por el contrario, parecían orgullosos de que su nieto estuviera en una noble Casa, más aún después de su participación en los eventos que habían ocurrido hacía unos dos meses en la escuela.

Aquél pensamiento lo hizo recordar a sus dos nuevos mejores amigos. No podía creer que hubiera tenido la suerte de generar tales lazos con las familias con las que más conflictos habían tenido los Malfoy en el pasado: los Potter y los Weasley. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de odio de su abuelo si se llegaba a enterar cómo había despertado a todas sus compañeras del hechizo que una malvada bruja les había echado hacía unas semanas atrás. De entre sus cosas sacó una foto que había sido tomada en Navidad, en esta se encontraba riendo con Albus y Rose, quienes acababan de hacerle una broma tradicional a James.

Sí, sin duda su abuelo Lucius lo odiaría eternamente.

Él y sus padres habían llegado a Francia hacía poco menos de unas horas, a través de un transportador internacional que su madre había encargado al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Según tenía entendido era una de las pocas formas de llegar hasta otro país (algunos magos de mente abierta optaban por la seguridad y la tranquilidad de un viaje en transporte muggle, mientras que otros se decidían por el transporte mágico —el Expreso Jossemite que partía del andén 7 ½ junto con otros tantos con destinos como Alemania o España—, además no faltaban los que preferían el método peligros de la Aparición —aquellos viajes siempre terminaban en algún punto en el Hospital Mágico más cercano—). Pero debido a que su madre quería llegar cuanto antes a su casa, habían tenido que tomar el primer transportador a Cotês–d'Armor y de ahí aparecerse hasta la casa de sus abuelos en Saint–Brieuc. Era un lindo pueblo costeño, que tenía uno de los magníficos puertos que Scorpius jamás había visto en su vida, por no mencionar tampoco las largas tradiciones mágicas que plagaban esa zona de la Bretaña Francesa.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante— dijo, mientras colocaba con cuidado la fotografía en su mesita de luz.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo? —la voz grave y solemne de Hyperion Greengrass resonó en la habitación.

Scorpius se volteó con rapidez, para luego correr a abrazar a su abuelo, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Hyperion Greengrass era un hombre imponente, pese a su edad tenía el porte y la agilidad de un mago joven. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por una barba castaña larga y entre cana, tenía las facciones propias de un león de aspecto fiero. Sólo sus ojos azules eran los que delataban el verdadero sentimiento de aquél hombre que de lejos parecía duro y frío. Estos brillaban con alegría de tener a su nieto en brazos, sano y salvo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —quiso saber Scorpius—. La abuela dijo que no llegarías hasta más tarde.

Su abuelo río con ganas.

—Me parece que alguien ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca. Sintió sus mejillas arder al darse cuenta que llevaba por lo menos tres horas intentando acomodar sus pertenencias, un record que seguro quedaría para la historia.

—¿Aún sigue en pie la hora de lectura? —le preguntó Hyperion—, si estas ocupado podemos dejarlo para más tarde.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decirle Scorpius—. Digo, no. No, abuelo. Podemos ir a tu despacho.

—Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no es así, mi muchacho? —a Scorpius no le pasó inadvertida la sonrisa misteriosa que cruzó por los labios de su abuelo.

¿Descubriría por fin lo que su padre tanto evadía decirle? Sin decir nada más, Hyperion Greengrass comenzó a caminar rumbo a la Biblioteca seguido por un Scorpius que no dejaba de tener preguntas en su mente. A penas hubo entrado en aquella habitación que tanto le gustaba, el rubio pareció relajarse. El aroma a libros y canela que inundaba el ambiente tenía ese efecto en él.

—Extrañaba este lugar—murmuró.

—¡Ya lo creo! —sonrió su abuelo, mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones que había junto a la chimenea que se encontraba apagada. Scorpius lo imitó. — He escuchado que has tenido un par de aventuras este año.

—¡Ya lo creo! —le imitó Scorpius, haciendo que su abuelo soltara una carcajada que hizo retumbar el vidrio de los cristales de las ventanas.

—No sabes cómo te extrañamos— dijo al fin tu abuelo—, lamento no haber podido estar para despedirte al principio del año, pero… tenía unos asuntos que debía de tratar con urgencia— Hyperion posó sus ojos azules en su nieto, como evaluándolo. Scorpius se sintió ligeramente incómodo—. Hay algo que quiero decirte, Scorp.

El chico sintió que su estómago se retorcía, ¿tan malo era lo que tenía que saber sobre su familia?

—¿Has escuchado sobre Emrys Merlín?

—Fue el mago más poderoso de su tiempo— se apresuró a responder—. Él fue quien ayudo al Rey muggle Arturo a construir Gran Bretaña.

—Así es mi muchacho, así es. Verás, Merlín fue un gran mago, no sólo por sus poderes, sino también por su mente. Muchos dicen que fue de esos casos locos donde el Sombrero Seleccionador no sabía dónde colocarlo y luego de unas horas su destino fue en Slytherin.

Scorpius sabía esa parte de la historia, era una especie de leyenda dentro de Hogwarts que a veces se susurraba en los pasillos. Y capaz era una de las razones por las que la Casa se había vuelto tan orgullosa desde tiempos memoriales.

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre profecías, Scorp? —le preguntó su abuelo.

—Poco— respondió con honestidad el chico. Adivinación era una materia que no le llamaba mucho la atención, pero lo poco que sabía era por la Historia de la Magia y por Albus. Sabía que las profecías podían hacer perder la cabeza a muchos magos, por eso no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Veras, hace cientos de años, Merlín tuvo una visión. Una que permaneció en secreto por muchos años, especialmente porque iba dirigida a su familia. Cuando Merlín se enfrentó con una hechicera que se conoció por el nombre de Nimue— a Scorpius se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca, ¿sabía su abuelo sobre su encuentro con aquella misma mujer? —, supo que su familia corría peligro. Pero no era su familia directa, sino su familia futura. Su descendencia.

»Al principio no estaba seguro, pero luego lo confirmó por medio de una carta que le escribió su tía abuela Melusine Afalach— sí, es la misma Melusina de la que muchos textos a veces hablan—. Ella tenía el don de la visión más poderoso que jamás existió en toda Gran Bretaña. La familia de Merlín estaría destinada a guardar el secreto por el cual el Rey Arturo fue herido en la Batalla de Camlann, por el Mago Tenebroso Annwn Mordred.

—¿Annwn Mordred?

—Sí, ¿has escuchado algo sobre él?

—Alguien lo nombró y dijo algo sobre un caldero— respondió Scorpius, que no sabía cómo decirle a su abuelo lo que Nimue le había dicho en su encuentro en la Torre.

—Se hizo llamar a sí mismo el Amo de la Muerte, era en realidad el bastardo de Anna Morgause, hija de Goloris e Igraine Wleding, hermana de Morgana LeFay— Scorpius le miró sorprendido.

—¿Era el sobrino de Morgana?

—Así es, y lo curioso es de que le dio la espalda en un momento crucial de la historia. Muchos estudiosos dicen que Morgana era su madre, pero no era así. Como tampoco es real que fuera hijo de Arturo, esas son puras blasfemias contadas especialmente por los muggles que no tienen muy bien documentada esa época. Lo que sí se sabe en la comunidad mágica con certeza, es que su madre Ana, estuvo muy ligada a las artes oscuras, algo inusual puesto que incluso para su familia de druidas eran artes prohibidas que sólo los magos sedientos de poder manejaban, dedicando sus ritos al Rey del Inframundo, Annwn. De ahí que el nombre de su hijo fuera el mismo que el Rey del Mal.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Hyperion suspiró.

—Como te dije, escuché de tus hazañas en Hogwarts por tu madre y tu padre. La preocupación que tenemos es por un legado que se dejó en esa época y que está vinculado con la visión que tuvo Merlín.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó algo dudoso Scorpius.

—La razón por la que en la familia de tu abuela no haya nacido un varón en generaciones. El llamado Legado Merliniano o Legado de Merlín, porque, verás Scorpius, tu abuela, tu madre, tu tía y, por ende, tú y Dorea, son descendientes de Emrys Merlín.

—¿Qué yo soy descendiente de Merlín? —soltó incrédulo— ¡Eso es imposible! No hay forma de saberlo— añadió con algo de preocupación en la voz.

Si lo que su abuelo le decía era cierto, entonces la amenaza de Nimue había sido hacia él y su familia. De sólo pensarlo sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Sí la hay, y lamento que hayas tenido que soportar tu encuentro con Nimue a oscuras de lo que realmente eres— Hyperion se paró y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes de su biblioteca, Scorpius lo siguió con la mirada, aún anonado. Su abuelo movió un libro que hizo que el estante completo se moviera, dejando a su paso una entrada con escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo. Scorpius nunca había sabido de un pasaje secreto en aquél lugar. —Sígueme, muchacho. Hay algo que tengo que enseñarte.

Scorpius se incorporó de su asiento y siguió a su abuelo por la oscuridad de aquél pasadizo, que sólo fue alumbrado por la punta de la varita del hombre mayor. El chico escuchaba el crujir de sus pasos. Luego de un rato llegaron a lo que parecía un pasillo amplio con dos direcciones.

—Jamás tomes la de la derecha—le advirtió su abuelo.

—¿Por qué?

—No querrás tener una muerte dolorosa.

Scorpius tragó en seco.

Su abuelo siguió caminando por el pasillo, adentrándose cada vez más en él. A Scorpius le parecía que habían descendido bastante, puesto que las paredes ahora parecían más de roca húmeda, como las había cerca del acantilado que daba a la Bahía Saint-Malo. Además el aire se había vuelto algo denso y con ese olor salino característico de las playas y costas.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sólo un poco más—le respondió su abuelo antes de detenerse frente a lo que parecía una enorme pared de tierra y rocas. El camino llegaba hasta ahí, pero su abuelo seguía mirando frente a él como si estuviera buscando algo.

Con la luz de su varita Hyperion alumbró aquella pared natural, que llevaba un intrincado grabado de lo que parecía ser un laberinto.

—Hen Wen, imploro hoy de ti, la sabiduría que no hay en mí. De corazón puro y destino aún incierto, traigo conmigo al heredero; su hora ha llegado y la verdad ha de serle revelada por medio de los pergaminos que Emrys le ha dejado— Hyperion dejo de hablar por un momento y atrajo a Scorpius hacia delante de la pared, con algo de brusquedad levantó su mano derecha e hizo que Scorpius tocara la pared donde el símbolo estaba dibujado.

El rubio sintió como si su mano estuviera tocando agua templada, era una sensación agradable. Hasta que descubrió que de aquella intrincada forma comenzaba a brotar una luz azulada, que brilló hasta bordear su mano completa. Scorpius sintió como expulsaba su mano con algo de delicadeza, para luego formar una triqueta de luz. Había leído demasiado sobre el tema (además de escuchar a Rose en su momento) como para no saber que aquél símbolo había sido adquirido por Merlín como sello propio.

—Pas a pas, se va luènh— susurró su abuelo.

La pared tembló ligeramente para luego partirse mágicamente en dos, dejando una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que un mago adulto cupiera por ella.

—¿Paso a paso se hace el camino? —quiso saber Scorpius, mientras seguía a su abuelo dentro de aquél nuevo pasaje.

—El destino se forja como un camino, al cual se irá andando…

—Paso a paso.

—Exacto.

Scorpius entonces se dedicó a prestar atención al lugar en donde estaban. Parecía una de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, circular y con baldosas de piedra. Lo único que delataba que aún estaban en algún punto cercano a la costa francesa eran las paredes llenas de roja y arena, que se mezclaban con el aire cálido y salino que había en el lugar. Su abuelo procedió a apagar entones su varita. La habitación tenía luz natural, pero Scorpius no podía aún descifrar de dónde provenía, ya que a pesar de que alumbraba perfectamente el centro de la estancia, los lugares más alejados seguían en la penumbra.

Justo en aquél centro había una especie de plataforma con las figuras de cuatro animales mágicos que Scorpius distinguió enseguida: un fénix, un grifo, un wyver y un dragón. Su abuelo se encaminó hacia allí, por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que seguirlo.

—_Habeas data_—Hyperion apuntó al suelo, el cual tembló un poco bajo sus pies mientras del suelo surgía un pódium de piedra caliza, que tenía grabado en cada uno de sus cuatro lados un símbolo que Scorpius sólo había visto unas veces. En el cuello de su madre.

—¿Qué es ese símbolo?

Su abuelo le sonrió, parecía haber esperado esa pregunta por parte su nieto tan observador. El símbolo en cuestión se trataba de dos círculos siendo atravesados por una línea recta perfecta, con dos puntas que parecían de flecha.

—Vesica Piscis. La unión divina de lo femenino con lo masculino, atravesada por la magia del amor. Fue un símbolo que usó la casa de Afallach, como se le conoce con el inglés moderno, Avalón, antes de pasar a ser Myddrin o Merlín, cuyo símbolo es una triqueta dentro de un círculo— Hyperion hizo una pausa en la que se dedicó a observar a su nieto—. Adelante, los pergaminos te esperan.

Scorpius le miró sin comprender del todo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que arriba de pódium había una serie de pergaminos viejos que esperaban a que alguien les leyera. Jamás en toda su vida habría estado preparado para lo que le sería revelado a continuación.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_

_Vuestro momento ha llegado. Mi nombre es Emrys Merlín y vos sois el heredero de éste legado…_

El chico leyó aquellas palabras una y otra vez, ¿era real todo aquello? Miró a su abuelo, pero esté tenía los ojos cerrados como orando una plegaria en silencio.

_Desde el principio de los tiempos fuerzas del bien y el mal han levantado huestes en una eterna lucha. Si vos estáis leyendo esto ahora, es porque nuevamente la paz de vuestro mundo ha sido alterada._

_Un largo camino te espera, y sólo los acontecimientos que habéis vivido recientemente, son la prueba viviente de que el legado es vuestro por derecho. Desciendes de los creadores de Prydain, pero también de aquellos que comenzaron a instruir la magia para el bien. El príncipe druida Ynis Afallach, de Insula Avalonsis, era mi abuelo, padre de mi madre, la princesa Charis de Afallach, quien tomó por esposo al druida Taliesin Ambrosius Myddrin, descendiente de la Casa Myddrin de Roma. Su matrimonio había sido predicho, muchos años antes por la gran Angharad de Llyr, hija de Pwyill y Rihannon, quien me instruyó en el momento adecuado, igual que ahora hago yo con vos._

_Al unirse mis padres en matrimonio, se convirtieron en un Culhwch _—_aquellos destinados a esconder a la puerca blanca, mejor conocida como Hen Wen_—, _este legado llevaba consigo el conocimiento de un artilugio mágico tan poderoso como las Tres Reliquias de la Muerte._

Scorpius recordó lo que el Fraile Gordo había insinuado hacía ya unos meses atrás. Entre los muggles conocían esa pieza como el nombre de "_El Santo Grial_".

_Cuando me vi envuelto en la campaña por proteger Camelot e instruir al joven Rey muggle, Arturo Pendragón, jamás me imaginé que llegaría a ser yo el que causase el gran pesar que a vuestra familia acongoja desde hace siglos. Maldecidos por una profecía hecha por mi propia tía abuela, Melusine, sólo hijas mujeres tendría mi descendencia. Cuando un varón naciera en ella debería haber logrado cumplir los doce años de edad, para poder reclamarse así como heredero. _

_Siglos han pasado, varios de estos niños murieron antes de ver su décimo segundo cumpleaños. Sólo vos, has sobrevivido a tal lucha. Vuestro camino no ha sido fácil desde que nacisteis. Una cruz pesada lleváis en los hombros y lamento ser yo la causa de que esta pese aún más._

_He visto los prejuicios que ha vuestra generación rodean. He visto tu carga y los posibles caminos que has de llevar. Tu carga no es pequeña y el camino no es fácil, pero recuerda que pas a pas, se va luèh. Aunque sé quién eres y a dónde vas, deberás primero pasar siete pruebas de carácter para poder iniciarte como líder de los Guardianes del Ocaso, a los que sólo pertenecen aquellos a lo que se les ha sido revelado el secreto _—_haya sido por matrimonio, o por revelación como sucedió no hace poco_—._ Las siete pruebas no son fáciles y serán algo riesgosas para cumplir, pero tengo fe en vos, porque tu sangre es más mágica de lo que alguien podría soñar jamás._

_Aquí están mis pequeñas instrucciones para que lleves a cabo tu tarea: busca en los confines de la zona más profunda del Lago donde yo hubiere estudiado, allí encontraréis a una amable amiga que por siglos me ha guardado un grimorio que contiene todo lo que necesitaréis aprender para proteger lo que los Guardianes han mantenido oculto y que los Caballeros Walpurgis tanto codician. Una vez te hagas del libro, sabrás la clave para poder entrar en el laberinto que oculta en su centro este famoso artilugio. Confío en que cuando llegue el momento sabréis que hacer con él, pero recuerda, sólo los puros de corazón y mente pueden ser el arma contra su magia._

_No tengáis miedo, mi heredero. He dejado ojos y manos que te ayudarán en el camino._

_¡Qué la magia esté con vos!_

_Merlín_

Cuando Scorpius terminó de leer, levantó la vista y miró a su abuelo con una mezcla de sentimientos.

—Tu camino recién empieza, Scorpius—la voz de Hyperion resonó en la habitación, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

* * *

_¿Alguien se la veía venir? Bueno, a decir verdad _Next Generation _dejó muchas pistas en el camino, pero creo que, a pesar de ser el primer capítulo, es necesario que se aclare lo que sucedió en el Primer Año. Conforme vaya avanzando la historia, verán un poco más ese camino entramado que Merlín vio para su heredero._

_La razón por la que en la familia de Astoria no haya habido varones surgió de una leyenda que leí sobre la familia real de los Thudor. Los que me conozcan a fondo sabrán que adoro las historias artúricas y la parte de la nobleza inglesa, especialmente del período de la Guerra de las Rosas, Ana Bolenna y la época Dorada. En esta ocasión tomé la leyenda de que Elizabeth Woodville era descendiente de Melusina, ella junto con su hija Elizabeth de York, echó una maldición sobre los responsables del asesinato de sus dos hijos (de los que surge la leyenda del _El Príncipe y el Mendigo_) a quienes dieron muerte en la Torre de Londres. Supuestamente el hechizo cayó en la familia de su difunto esposo, especialmente en el Rey Ricardo III, pero si uno lee bien la historia los responsables habían sido los familiares de Henry Thudor VII, con quien se casó Elizabeth York. Su primer hijo, Arturo, murió a la edad de 13 años (he aquí otro guiño a esa historia en el fic), lo que logró que Henry VIII fuera el único heredero al trono. Y bueno, esa es un poco la historia sintetizada de los York y los Thudor._

_Espero realmente que les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo conocerán un poco más a la familia Greengrass, especialmente a cierto personaje con el que ya me he encariñado: Dorea Matheson._

_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir por ahora. Así que, aguardo impaciente sus reviews._

_Un beso grande, nos leemos a la próxima._

_¡Travesura realizada!_

_Aye436_


End file.
